Birthday Present
by EarthDragonJd
Summary: Rei gets a pleasant gift after a hard day at work. FUTA WARNING.


**This is my first lemon so tell me what you think. The characters are from my other story but this lemon has nothing to do with its storyline. I'm just practicing for future chapters in my other story. Hope it's not too bad.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my own ideas.**

Rei knew that her wife was upset that she had to work on her own birthday and so was she, but she made sure that she got everything done so they could be with each other all day the next day. Sometimes being a lawyer sucked big time but she loved it just the same. She sighed with relief as she finally pulled into their driveway.

Rei opened her door and walked in. "Usagi, I'm here." Silence. "Princess?" she called out again.

"I'm in the bedroom," came her princess's soft voice.

"Alright," She walked down their hallway into their bedroom. She didn't even bother to turn on the light she just started putting her things from work away. "I'm really stressed I'm just going to take a shower before I come to bed."

"Okay." Came the response from her princess's figure on the bed.

Stepping into the bathroom, Rei turned on the water to hot, and then stripped and hopped in. The first bit of water that hit her shocked her system. It seemed so hot, though it wasn't a bad sensation. She just stood there and waited for her body to finally relax from her stressful day at work.

After a few minutes she was able to get her body relaxed while steam filled the room. She stuck her head right next to the showerhead and let the water spray her and blocked out all sights, sounds, and smells, but it couldn't stop her from feeling. A sudden touch on her back jolted her system and she whipped around in slight surprise. Usagi was there wearing nothing but a smile, with an arm across her chest.

"I thought I'd give you one of your birthday presents early." She looked down and briefly lifted her arm from her chest. "Sorry, looks like I accidentally un-wrapped it."

Rei set her hands on her wife's shoulders, "Well, would you look at that, it's a perfect fit," and brought her in for a gentle kiss.

Usagi removed the arm from her chest and wrapped it around Rei's neck and deepened the kiss, and put the other between her shoulder blades to feel the muscle. Usagi kept pulling Rei into her pushing her breasts against her and curving her back making Rei bend over to stay with her.

After a minute, Rei's back started to ache, the repercussions of her previous workload where she had to sit bent over a desk all day, and now she had to bend again. She didn't want to stop the kiss, so she did the most simplistic thing that would stop her back from paining her; she picked up her wife by the thighs and leaned her against a wall.

For Usagi, this was quite the arousal, she began to feel hot. She wrapped her legs around Rei's waist and pushed herself upon her, letting her tongue explore her mouth. Her hands roved up and down Rei's back and arms, running her fingers through her hair.

Rei returned the passion of the kiss, but perhaps a little too much. When Rei pushed into her princess, she slipped on the wet flooring and only avoided having Usagi hit the ground by twisting herself around to have her land on top of herself. She groaned in pain at the fall. She was starting to get her wife's clumsiness. Shaking out of those thoughts she chuckled silently as the water was pouring from the shower onto both of them. The only thing stopping the water from blinding her was Usagi's hair, which was splayed over the entirety of her face.

"Should we move this to the bedroom?" Usagi asked with a seductive yet amused look on her face. Rei just nodded her head yes in response.

Usagi pushed herself off Rei and pulled her up, immediately Rei went back to kissing her, not as passionate as before, but still full of hunger for her. They walked dripping wet towards the bed, Usagi's back towards their bed. Rei opened the bathroom door with one hand, keeping the other on her wife's low-back in case she slipped.

As soon as Usagi felt the edge of the bed touch the back of her knees, she fell back and pulled Rei with her. She rolled them over and worked one of Rei's legs between hers, which she was kind enough to bend for her, and began grinding against it. She was moaning in her mouth and then felt Rei's hard member pressing against the back of her leg, but she didn't want to stop where she was at, she was too close to her climax. Usagi decided to return the favor.

Rei's eyes widened in surprise, even though they had been together for years, in all the times they made love (usually twice a day when they were both home) her princess always seemed to surprise her with her forwardness. Usagi moved so that they were in the sixty-nine position. Usagi took Rei's hard member in her hands and stroked it, slow at first, but faster every few seconds. Soon enough, she took her in her mouth causing Rei to shake in pleasure.

Usagi was just about to orgasm and was moaning more than ever, she took her mouth off Rei's cock just so she could breathe. She couldn't just moan anymore, she had to utter more than that. She spoke Rei's name, softer then louder and louder until she was finally screaming it.

"Rei, Rei, REI!"

She reached her limit and climaxed, her hot juices flowed from her pussy into Rei's mouth and the bed. Usagi lay back on her chest breathing hard and sweating profusely from her activity before continuing where she left off, that's when Rei started to moan again. She was doing an excellent job on her, stroking her, running her tongue up and down her member, taking her into her mouth; she was getting close to her own orgasm. This was not lost on her princess.

Usagi didn't want her seed to go to waste; she stopped what she was doing and positioned her lower half above her. She smiled at Rei and rubbed the tip of her member along her entrance, then worked her inside of her; a little at first, just getting in the head, then working it deeper and deeper until Rei was fully in her.

Rei couldn't hold it in much longer, first the blow job from her princess, and now this. She didn't want to cum yet, she wanted to last at least a few minutes more, but at the current rate, she wouldn't be able to go for more than fifteen seconds. She stopped Usagi's movement with a strong arm to her lower half and another to her mid-back which pushed her head into her chest.

"Not 'pant' not yet." She whispered to her princess.

Usagi understood what she meant, but she knew how to please herself and still have minimal effects on Rei. Usagi gripped her shoulders, using them to slide herself back and forth on Rei, not a great distance, but enough to stimulate herself. She could feel Rei's member twitch inside her, touching different areas and among them was her G-spot. Usagi loved it, feeling it touch her there; going so deep, feeling so hot.

Rei was enjoying it as well, but she was trying so hard not to have an orgasm. She did her best to hold it in: clenching and unclenching her toes, gripping her wife tighter, tensing her legs, etc. and it was working for the time being, but Usagi was moving more because she was nearing another climax of her own.

Usagi was pressing upward and moaned, 'She's lasted long enough.' she thought. She was now bringing herself up and down on Rei while still doing the back and forth motions. Rei's will of resistance gave out. She sat up and loosened her embrace on her princess giving her a more than reasonable range of motion on her lap. She raised her hand up to the back of Usagi's head, entangling her fingers in her blond hair, and pulled her in for a deep and passionate kiss.

Their tongues battled for dominance in the other's mouth, but it didn't last for long. Usagi's moans increased in frequency and volume like before, and she wasn't alone now, Rei was also moaning. Unlike hers which were higher pitched, Rei's were low pitched as if she was lifting a heavy object, but drawn out.

"Rei, Rei!"

"Usagi!"

"REI!"

"USAGI!"

Simultaneously they came. Usagi moaned in happiness and pleasure when she felt Rei come inside of her. Rei collapsed back on to their bed with Usagi staying on her chest, both breathing hard, both covered in sweat. Usagi shifted forward to kiss her, which Rei returned. Their kiss wasn't passionate as during their lovemaking, but loving. Touching the other's lips multiple times, holding it for no more than two seconds, simply for the sensuality which let them know that the other loved them beyond words.

Rei didn't mind getting older if this is how she got to celebrate it.

**Well there it is my first lemon. I'm going to be trying with different types and ideas of lemons so that I can improve more. Hope this wasn't too bad. Please R&R.**


End file.
